castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Might
Might is a measurement of your overall ability in the game, and it is used to determine your skill level in the Player Ranking list. You can increase your Might by Building/Upgrading Buildings, by upgrading Troops, Spells, by increasing Heroes level, Heroes skill level and by leveling inscription of each Heroes. You can decrease your Might by sacrificing Heroes at the Heroes Altar or replacing higher level Talents with lower level Talents . Traps and Walls do not add to your Might level. * Raid matchups are determined by Might. * Nobility Titles are based on Might. * Hero Expeditions rewards are based on Might. Max Might in category *Max Building might = 5056 (Build and maximum upgrade all buildings) *Max Troops might = 6280 (Open and maximum upgrade all troops) *Max Spells might = 4875 (Open and maximum upgrade all spells) Might from buildings * Town Hall +50 might per level * Mana Mill +3 might per level * Gold Mine +3 might per level * Gold vault +3 might per level * Mana vault +3 might per level * Army Camp +5 might per level * Hero Altar +10 might per level * Hero Base +1 might per level * Basic Tower +5 might per level * Advanced Tower +10 might per level * Relic Hall +5 Might might per level * Guild Hall +10 might per level * Arena Building +5 might * Warehouse +1 might * Walls , bombs and Hero traps gives NO Might. Might from Troops Upgrading all Troops gives 6280 Might total. If no gems is used to speed up the process, upgrading all Troops to max level will take roughly 391 days (upgrading time). *Might for upgrading troops first tier (+480) **Guardian level 5 +120 **Hunter level 5 +120 **Pyromancer level 5 +120 **Treant level 5 +120 *Might for upgrading troops second tier (+1600) **Hammer Dwarf level 5 +400 **Centaur level 5 +400 **Griffin level 5 +400 **Mecha Man level 5 +400 *Might for upgrading troops third tier (+4200) **Savage Ogre level 5 +1050 **Shotgun Dwarf level 5 +1050 **Fairy Dragon level 5 +1050 **Ornithopter level 5 +1050 Might from spells *Arrow Rain level 5 +150 *Restortation level 5 +225 *Ares' Fervor level 5 +300 *Windstorm level 5 +375 *Guardian Angel level 5 +450 *Meteor level 5 +525 *Disaster level 5 +600 *Ares' Frenzy level 5 +675 *Phoenix Flight level 5 +750 *Snowstorm level 5 +825 Might from heroes You can increase a Hero's Might by leveling it and its Skill, or replacing its Talents, and also through Inscription. You can view a specific Hero's base (excludes inscription) Might by selecting them in the Hero Base. Might ''(excluding Inscription)'' [ Ordinary | Elite | Legendary | Evo1 | Evo2 ] = ( Level * ['' 2 | 3.5 | 5 | 6.3 | 7.6 ] ) + (Skill Level * [ 19.4 | 39 | 58.5 | 78 | 97.5 ] ) + ( Talent Level * 20 ) + ( ( ''Current Mov Speed - 198 ) * ( Level / 180 ) ) * link=Attributes#Movement Speed|18x18px'' '''For most heroes the '''Move Speed per Star increase is typically 5 except for a few fast heroes where it is 10.'' * '''Might' is rounded down to nearest whole number (ie, everying after the decimal place is ignored).'' A Hero's Might is calculated by the following: Level + Skill Level + Talent Level + (might from Inscription Level) The Might of a hero is (2, 3.5, or 5)*(hero level) + (19.5, 39 or 58.5)*(skill level - 1) + 20*(talent level) + hero value. The (2, 3.5, or 5) and (19.5, 39 or 58.5) are for Ordinary, Elite and Legendary hero types, respectively. The hero value is might added depending on the hero, it's specific for each hero : For example, duc's specific value is 69 (Note that this value is different if you already have this hero, indeed , the first duc's value is 69, but all the next ducs' values will be 52.).The Might shown in the hero base is this. You also gain might by Inscribing a hero the details of which per level can be found at: Inscription at present this 'extra' might is not shown in the Altar or on the base - so is 'hidden' Might Inflation It is possible to quickly inflate Might by leveling up extra heroes and their skills or researching Spells and Troops that will not be used. There are both advantages and disadvantages to inflating Might . Inflated Might * Nobility bonus in Arena. * More quests gives better chance of getting desirable quests. * Better rewards from certain quests. * More Merit's 20px and Honor Badges from Hero Expeditions * Better rewards from Guild War Deflated Might * Easier raids against targets that have inflated might. * Easier quests. * Easier daily gems from raiding resources. Source: Might Calculation Category:Resources